


Sixty-Hulk

by Del_Rion



Series: Turquoise [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Sexy Times, hulk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony talks Bruce into trying something new in the bedroom and it goes rather well – until it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Sixty-Hulk
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers (MCU)
> 
>  **Timeline:** After “[Handling Pointy Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487114)”, before “Weekend in Malibu”.
> 
>  **Genre:** Drama
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man). _Brief appearances & mentions:_ Clint Barton (Hawkeye), J.A.R.V.I.S., Steve Rogers (Captain America), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Thor
> 
>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony
> 
>  **Warnings:** M/M sexual content (69ing, a little rimming), language.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Kenneth Branagh, Joe Johnston, Louis Leterrier, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Universal Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra (mythras-fire)
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Sixty-Hulk_ :** This is a bit of a “filler fic” that serves as a bridge to the next story – and shows how difficult it is, sometimes, to be Bruce Banner in a (sexual) relationship with Tony Stark.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Sixty-Hulk**
> 
> * * *

****

## Sixty-Hulk

 

 

****

### Avengers Mansion,  
Manhattan, New York City, NY, USA

“Hey, Banner…” 

Tony’s voice was low and suggestive, which made the small hairs on the back of Bruce’s neck stand up. It wasn’t a negative reaction although someone could have considered it that way, and with a degree of dread he turned his head to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway between the living room and the bedroom. Tony was wearing nothing but a rather stunning red-and-black thong that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. 

“What?” Bruce asked because his blood-flow was unnaturally interested in heading south and that made him a bit slow. 

Tony raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow – an expression both challenging and darkly amused. “If I had known you were going to be this easy,” he mused then cleared his throat. “I was thinking, since we have the night off…” Tony sort of shifted one shoulder to indicate the bedroom at his back. “I even dressed up for the occasion,” he added, unnecessarily gesturing down at himself. 

“More like stripped down,” Bruce corrected, shifting a little because his pants were feeling tight. Tony noticed, of course, but didn’t yet show triumph on his face. 

“I can take it off if you want,” Tony offered, sliding a couple fingers from each hand under the narrow waistband of the thong. 

“You might get a cold,” Bruce tried although his protests were getting a bit weak. 

“Then come and warm me up,” Tony told him, turned around and disappeared in the bedroom – the thong flying across the room a moment later, almost missing Bruce but managing to land on his left foot. 

Bruce wanted to be able to roll his eyes and tell Tony to grow up but his cock was taking an interest and they had nothing better to do: no villains, crises or doomsday-devices. No team-related activities, either; Bruce wasn’t even certain if there was anyone else at the Mansion at the present time. 

He stood up, put his tablet aside and picked up the thong that smelled of Tony’s aftershave – which Bruce found out only because he was a deeply troubled, sexually frustrated individual and had to take a sniff. Besides, he could tell when Tony was wearing his lab clothes – which were only a few incidents away from becoming hazardous materials – and when Tony carefully selected clothing that was supposed to turn Bruce on. The clothes in the latter category always smelled very nice and were very, very clean. 

Tony was on the bed, cross-legged, drumming a rhythm on his knee. It was Morse code and spelled ‘ _you are taking too long_ ’. 

Bruce chuckled and pulled off his sweater and t-shirt all in one go, tossing them aside. “It’s called restraint,” Bruce told him. “I don’t want to be _too_ easy.” 

“This stopped being easy months and months ago,” Tony replied and moved to kneel on the bed, crawling across it to access the bedside drawer to fetch a couple condoms. “I want to 69,” he said then, scooting back down on the bed. “Please say yes,” he added, which was more endearing than most of his sexy talk put together – mostly because he was honestly asking for Bruce to consider it and accept. 

Bruce couldn’t say it was sudden or surprising. They had done a lot of things by now – just as there were a lot of things they hadn’t touched – but getting off at the same time was rare, mostly because Bruce still feared that he could get lost in the intensity of the pleasure and let the other guy out. “I don’t know…” 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Tony asked, reaching for him and taking his arm, pulling him onto the bed. Bruce was still wearing his pants and socks, their presence grounding him a little against Tony’s nakedness and pleading eyes. “If it’s too much we’ll slow down. You can be on top so that you can pull back at any moment.” 

Bruce wondered if Tony simply missed being able to enjoy sex simultaneously with another person. Was it in Bruce’s best interest – or in the best interest of their relationship – for him to refuse this without even giving it a try? “Fine,” Bruce agreed. “Let me undress and wash up quickly.” 

Tony nodded and leaned in to kiss him briefly, then let him go. 

Bruce did as he had promised, taking off the last of his clothes and going to the bathroom for a quick, thorough wash of his genital area. He knew Tony had just showered and Bruce wanted to feel clean. As he dried himself off he took a look at himself in the mirror and realized his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was. He furiously combed the strands with his fingers for the next few seconds but it didn’t help at all, and maybe he should have showered more than just his lower half. He took a careful whiff of his armpit, looked at himself in the mirror again – then jumped when he spotted Tony in the bathroom doorway. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked casually, as if he had no idea. 

“Obsessing,” Bruce admitted. “Maybe I should –” 

“Get in bed with me. You’ll get sweaty in a moment, anyway,” Tony decided and pulled hard on his arm, dragging Bruce out of the bathroom. There was no way to pretend Tony hadn’t spied Bruce’s efforts to decide whether he would be considered attractive or just a rumpled stray that people sometimes seemed to think he was. 

Bruce wanted to protest, to insist on getting a bit more time to make himself presentable, but Tony pulled him to the bed, not at all appearing concerned with Bruce’s level – or lack – of hygiene and cleanliness, and Bruce sighed into the kiss he was pulled into a moment later. He felt awkward, kneeling on the bed while Tony moved against him like he was born to do this, rubbing his body against Bruce’s clumsier one. 

“Relax,” Tony finally breathed against his lips and drew back from the kiss. “You look fine, you smell fine, and everything’s going to be okay.” 

“Do you ever get tired of being forced to try so hard with me?” Bruce asked as Tony reached for the two condoms he had grabbed from the drawer earlier. They were of different brands, one of them for Tony and the other for Bruce. Tony hadn’t asked to forgo the condoms tonight which meant he was making an effort to make Bruce relax by catering to his sense of security through safe sex practices. 

“I’m not forced to do anything,” Tony told him as he opened his own condom and rolled it onto his expectantly hard cock with practiced ease. 

“You know that’s not true,” Bruce insisted as Tony tossed the wrapper off the bed and went to open the other one. “I have these… hang-ups and fears and if you don’t agree with them or act the way I want you to then none of this would be happening,” he finished lamely as Tony rolled the thicker condom over his erect length; for all his hesitation, Bruce’s hard-on was persistently trying to inform him that sex was going to happen and that he should enjoy it. 

“Those hang-ups and fears are there to protect me,” Tony said as he stroked his fingers along Bruce’s cock, to smooth the latex into place. The feeling was soothing, making Bruce’s eyelids droop. “Besides, I rarely had to try very hard in the past, when I had already established my playboy persona. This is a challenge I like – especially when the rewards are, well… personally, I’m inclined to enjoy the rewards,” he finished and grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Bruce’s cheek, luring Bruce to open his eyes again. “So, do you want to be on top?” he asked, not at all concerned with Bruce’s hesitation. 

“I would prefer it,” Bruce admitted; a quick exit if he needed it, plus he predicted he might have more control that way. 

Tony nodded, leaned in to kiss him, sucking on Bruce’s lips while he started moving to the side, then eventually had to leave the kiss in order to lie himself down on the bed. His fingers were starting to drum the pattern from before and Bruce decided to take the bull by the horns and move into position above Tony, his legs straddling his lover’s head. His cock hung above Tony’s face – a sight which made him want to move almost instantly – but Tony slid his hands up, one of them wrapping around Bruce’s length while the other smoothed his thigh. 

Bruce took a calming breath and directed his attention to Tony’s body – and it felt like the pieces finally fell into place; he knew what he should do, he was okay with it, and it wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. So, he leaned his forearms against the bed and nuzzled Tony’s crotch. He heard a moan from the other man, felt Tony’s lips kiss his thigh. Bruce decided not to be scared and opened his mouth to start sucking on Tony’s cock. He’d liked it better without the condom, the few times he had done it, but this way he didn’t have to worry about a whole lot of things. 

Tony stroked him more purposefully in return for Bruce’s efforts, kissing his thigh again – then sucked on the sensitive skin a little. Bruce barely had time to enjoy the sensation because one second later, Tony had half of Bruce’s cock in his mouth and Bruce wondered if the kisses had been some sort of warning. 

Bruce moved up his hips, hard, to get away from the intense first wave of pleasure, prompting Tony to shift beneath him. 

“Relax,” Tony ordered, one hand tightening on Bruce’s hip. “If you want to set a pace, set a pace, but don’t do that.” The hand that wasn’t holding onto Bruce’s hip moved to cradle his balls, tugging, pulling and caressing his scrotum, and Bruce took a breath, eased his hips back down and tried to see the moment when Tony took him back in his mouth. 

The feel of Tony’s mouth on his cock was familiar enough, lulling Bruce into a sense of security. Every once in a while he pushed down, just a little, feeling Tony’s throat open up, and Tony’s fingers twisted his balls, just a little, as if to tell him he was doing the right thing. 

Well, that was until Tony suggestively thrust up his own hips, bumping against Bruce’s face where he had settled it on Tony’s hip; the gesture reminded Bruce that getting sucked was just half the battle. 

A bit guiltily, seeing as he had forgotten about his part of the deal, Bruce returned to alternatively jerking Tony’s cock and licking and sucking it. Bruce was unable to take it as deep as Tony did with his, but got enthusiastic noises from the other man nonetheless. Bruce was at least partly convinced that Tony was making more noise than was necessary to encourage him because Tony was usually fairly quiet in bed when he was worried Bruce would stop. He didn’t stop to ask Tony that, though, knowing the other man might be insulted. 

Not as insulted as Bruce would be, probably, and he decided he could do without the emotional scars that came from being a disappointment in bed. 

Well, not that Tony was completely faking it: he was hard and his hips twitched involuntarily every now and then when Bruce found a particularly good rhythm – one he tried to maintain for his lover’s benefit. 

Bruce’s mind moved back and forth between the pleasure he was receiving and what his hands and mouth were doing. There was no precise rhythm to it, exactly, which kept him a little on edge. The pressure kept building, however, making the jerks of his hips a lot more enthusiastic. He found the correlation in caressing Tony’s perineum with a finger while he sucked at the head of his cock, all of which resulted in whines from Tony – a sound made around Bruce’s cock, the vibrations followed by a press of his tongue against the erect flesh. 

One favor led to another, and once that much was clear, it was only a matter of building it all up towards a mutually beneficial finish. 

Bruce didn’t really notice it when Tony pulled back from his cock, his hand taking over for a bit. The mouth moved to his thigh, sucking at the sensitive skin, moving up. His fingers were sure and fast on Bruce’s cock, twisting a little, and he felt his orgasm nearing. He thrust into the grip a little and just as he was about to cross over he felt something unexpected: Tony shifted up a bit further and his mouth latched on Bruce’s asshole, sucking hard. 

The sensation threw him sharply over the edge and slammed his mind into the rush of coming. “Fuck!” Bruce managed before his brain started to burn up. He barely managed to let go of Tony’s cock and thigh before he felt the tide coming and his mind was helplessly tossed around in the uncontrollable whirlpool of emotion and burning darkness. 

* * *

Tony was satisfied when Bruce started to relax and get into it. The man was so awkward at times, concerned with how he looked compared to Tony. That really shouldn’t have been a problem to start with because Tony Stark was one of a kind and anyone who tried to measure up was bound to fall short. The last thing Tony wanted was to make Bruce feel inferior, especially when Bruce being himself was more than enough. 

When he knew Bruce was starting to get close to coming, Tony wanted to make sure he got there in the best way possible. He briefly considered the fact that they hadn’t talked about it but then, he knew how much he liked it and Bruce was so close he probably wouldn’t even have time to think about it before he was coming. 

So, Tony proceeded to put his mouth on Bruce’s ass, for the last parting ‘kiss’ – and for about two seconds it was great. 

Two seconds, a sharp ‘fuck!’ from his boyfriend’s mouth, and then the bed creaked and joints started popping so close to Tony that it took him the few remaining seconds to realize what was happening before the bed collapsed and all he could see was green. 

“Oh, shit!” he swore, trying to move, but the Hulk’s body pinned him down, the rage monster’s breaths hard enough to be felt on his skin. Tony’s own breaths came fast, sex forgotten, and he tried to wriggle out from under the Hulk and maybe come up with an explanation the rage monster could grasp. 

Before Tony got very far the Hulk reared up, jumping off the remnants of the bed and slamming the lamp sitting on the bedside table into the wall. The lamp smashed and broke, making the Hulk turn, his shoulder bumping into a wall as he did, leaving a deep dent in it. 

“Hey,” Tony called out a bit weakly. “It’s okay. There’s nothing –” 

The Hulk growled and slammed forward – right through the door. Tony cringed and scrambled up to his feet, locating his pants where he had laid them out before dressing up to seduce Bruce. 

So much for that: his boyfriend’s worst nightmare was coming to life and Tony needed to get control of the situation before it escalated. 

Dashing after the Hulk without stopping to actually pull on the pants, Tony found that the Hulk hadn’t gone far: he stood in the hallway outside Bruce and Tony’s room, the doorframe hanging around his neck like a grotesque piece of fashion jewelry. 

“Hey, big guy!” Tony called out again, trying to get his attention. The Hulk swung around, still breathing hard. The green eyes regarded him a bit wildly. “Calm down,” Tony begged. “There’s no danger. No enemy. Just, you know… Bruce got a little… excited, is all.” This wasn’t the time to test how far the Hulk comprehended sexual activities – if at all. At least the big guy’s ‘little Hulk’ wasn’t taking an interest in the events. 

The Hulk frowned at him. 

“Are you confused?” Tony asked, trying to figure out how the Hulk was feeling. 

“I’m confused,” Barton’s voice came from down the hall and the Hulk snarled, whirling around, almost punching though the opposite wall as he did. 

“Is everything okay?” Rogers’ voice rang out as he joined Barton further down the hallway, carrying his shield but otherwise in his civvies. Barton had his bow out but wasn’t fingering an arrow just yet. 

“Everything’s fine,” Tony started to explain. 

“Do you require assistance?” Thor joined them, Mjolnir in hand. 

The Hulk let out a small roar and took a step towards Thor – who immediately changed his stance to battle-readiness. 

“No smashing!” Tony shouted. “And no assistance required, thanks,” he added. “We’re just a little out of sorts here…” 

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Barton asked, giving Tony’s naked appearance a pointed look. “What were you…? Okay, no, I don’t want to know,” he changed his mind. 

“Hulk,” Tony called out, forcing himself to focus on the biggest problem in the room – or, hallway, as it happened. “Look at me,” he went on, moving to touch the Hulk’s arm. He could see the tension in the monster’s body, poised for a fight, and the frown was still there when the big green face turned to look at him. “I need to know how you’re feeling,” he asked because if he knew that, he might find a way to calm the Hulk down and possibly get Bruce back tonight and hopefully avoid a total freak-out. 

The Hulk huffed then reached up to pull the doorframe off him and tossed it to the side. 

“Do you know why you’re… you know, here?” Tony pressed. 

“Sex,” the Hulk huffed, looking Tony up and down. “Hungry,” he added then and started walking off. Tony considered stopping him but figured that maybe the Hulk knew where the kitchen was. 

Silence lingered in the hallway once the Hulk had taken the stairs down, still headed in the direction of the kitchen. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., please let me know if the big guy strays away from the kitchen,” Tony told his AI. 

_“Of course, sir. For the time being it seems the Hulk is making a beeline for the refrigerator. Perhaps it would be best if someone else joined him before you need to re-build the entire kitchen, sir?”_

“Sure,” Tony sighed. 

_“Are you all right?”_ the AI asked next. 

“Fine.” 

_“Do you think it would be possible to get the Hulk to put on some clothes before he starts eating?”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. questioned. After all, Tony didn’t like naked people in his kitchen – unless he happened to be having sex in said kitchen, but that was the only exception. 

“Have you ever tried to clothe a Hulk?” Tony challenged and the AI chose not to answer that question. 

“Sex, huh?” Barton asked, putting his bow away. “Big finish, too?” 

“Shut up, bird-face,” Tony growled and pulled on his pants, then went back to the bedroom to find himself a shirt before going down to the kitchen, finding that the fridge no longer had a door attached to it and that the Hulk had little preference for what he was eating – and whether it was unwrapped or not. 

* * *

When Bruce came back, he could tell from his first look at Tony that the destruction was minimal but Tony felt like he needed to calm him anyway. 

“No one died, a couple walls will need fixing and we no longer have a door in our room,” Tony said all in one breath. “Also, I think this is a good time to go to Malibu, since, you know: no door.” 

Bruce frowned and sat up. He was in the living room, lying on one of the couches. A blanket was draped over his body but other than that, he was naked – which acutely reminded him of the last thing he could remember, and he gave Tony a glare. “This is your fault,” he accused. “You could have at least… warned me.” 

“Do you need a warning when we’re having sex that you might actually orgasm as a result?” Tony snapped back. 

“Yeah, if you’re going to stick your tongue up my ass,” Bruce hissed – then started as he heard a cough from the kitchen. He realized one or more of the other Avengers had to be around and blushed furiously in embarrassment. “Why are we having this discussion _here_?” he demanded to know in a whisper. 

“Our room no longer has a door, as I may have already mentioned,” Tony answered, trying to act like he wasn’t bothered about being overheard. “Besides, I know how much I like it, so I figured– _Ouch!_ ” he exclaimed as Bruce slapped his arm, hard. 

“Enough,” Bruce said, wanting to go and sulk somewhere private. 

“I’ll make this up to you,” Tony promised. 

Bruce knew how easy it would have been to fixate on this and he was already aware that the next time Tony wanted to have sex, he would probably say no, remembering that he had lost control today. “How?” he asked instead, giving Tony a doubting look. 

“Come with me to Malibu. It will take your mind off this –” 

“I don’t want to _forget_ this like it was some trivial incident,” Bruce snapped. “A line was crossed, the monster got out, and you can’t tell me that it didn’t have the potential to end very badly.” 

“All true,” Tony replied, clearly trying to win Bruce over by agreeing. “But, the facts remain that he didn’t hurt anyone – myself included. He seems to have figured out what we were doing before he made a surprise appearance and all he did was ruin half the kitchen because he was hungry.” 

Bruce wondered how that wasn’t a bad thing but usually when he worried about the other guy it involved the fear of bloodshed and innocent victims. Tony could replace the kitchen – as well as their door – and now that Bruce took a look at Tony it seemed his boyfriend was unharmed. “He didn’t accidentally hurt you?” Bruce asked, just to be sure. 

“No,” Tony shook his head. “He got off the bed, was a little confused, ran out and came down here to eat. That’s it.” 

“Okay,” Bruce nodded and tried to stick to those facts. Nevertheless, he hated it when he transformed without a choice. He’d had such a nice streak going, too… 

“So, about Malibu,” Clint called out. “When are you leaving?” 

“Don’t sound so excited,” Tony replied dryly. 

“But I am!” Clint claimed. “It’s been a while since I was on the west coast.” 

Tony blinked and looked over his shoulder at their teammate who was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. “You think you’re coming with us?” 

“We’re a team, right?” Clint flashed a grin. “I need to work on my tan, too. I know you have the space and Natasha said she has a couple dresses she needs to break in. Also, Cap says we need more team-bonding exercises.” 

“I said we can have those _after_ they come back, too!” Steve yelled from the kitchen. 

“We don’t know when they’re coming back!” Clint yelled back at him. “That’s why we’re all coming with,” he added to Bruce and Tony. “Thor’s already excited; he hasn’t been to that part of Midgard in a long time.” 

“Did Thor come up with that or did you help him?” Tony asked, still looking like he was against the idea. 

“I just showed him some pictures,” Clint shrugged innocently. 

“Let them come,” Bruce told Tony. “Just for a few days, at least.” Bruce wasn’t against the idea of being on his own with Tony for a bit but it seemed unfair he would be the only one who would get to enjoy Tony’s Malibu house. Besides, knowing Tony, the house would be big enough to fit them all. 

“Fine,” Tony groused. “But just for the weekend!” 

Clint made an excited jump as he disappeared from the doorway and started listing to someone all the great things he was going to do, as if he were planning a once-in-a-lifetime holiday. Knowing that he had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. even after becoming an Avenger, Bruce supposed that staying at a place like Tony’s counted as a holiday for him. 

“It will be great,” Bruce told Tony. 

“You agreed to them coming, which means you owe me – which means you don’t get to be upset about tonight,” Tony told him, and while it didn’t work that way and they both knew it, Bruce didn’t argue. They could hash this out later, once they both were less strung out. 

For the time being Bruce supposed he should think of what to pack for their trip. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
